Episodes
Themes Openings: #"Kibōu no Kakera" (希望のカケラ "Pieces of Hope") by Nana Kitade (eps. 1-26) #"Jigu THE Appā" (ジグ THE アッパー "Zig the Upper") by Hoi Festa (eps. 27-52) Endings: #"Mayonaka no Doa" (真夜中のドア "Door of Midnight") by Liu Yi Fei (eps. 1-13) All PPGZ #"LOOK" by HALCALI (eps. 14-26) Momoko (Blossom) #"Tōori Ame" (通り雨 "Rainshower") by Wiz-US (eps. 27-39) Kaoru (Buttercup) #"Himawari" (ひまわり "Sunflower") by Hearts Grow (eps. 40-52) Miyako (Bubbles) ﻿ Episodes 1. Arrival of the Girls! / Birth of the Girls! ガールズ、参上！ / ガールズ、誕生！ ga-ruzu, sanjou! / ga-ruzu, tanjou! 2. Relaxing Bubbles Part 1 / Relaxing Bubbles Part 2 ほんわかバブルス！ その１/ほんわかバブルス！ その２ honwaka baburusu sono 1 / honwaka baburusu sono 2 3. Girls United! Part 1 / Girls United! Part 2 ガールズ、結集! その1 / ガールズ、結集! その2 gaaruzu kesshuu sono 1 / gaaruzu kesshuu sono 2 2008-07-17 4. The Girls' Family Bond Part 1 / The Girls' Family Bond Part 2 ガールズ、家族の絆 / ガールズ、家族の絆 Girls, kazoku no kizuna sono 1 / Girls, kazoku no kizuna sono 2 5. Mojo's Revenge Mojo! / The Observatory Tower Crash! モジョの復讐だモジョ! / 展望タワー・クラッシュ! Mojo no fukushuu da Mojo! / Tenbou tower crash! 6. Fuzzy Lumpkins! / Himeko the Princess! ファジー・ラムキンス! / 姫子なプリンセス! Fajii Ramukinsu! / Himeko na princess! 7. Make It Come True! Momoko's Love / Heinous Trio? The Amoeba Boys! かなえ! ももこの恋 / 極悪トリオ? アメーバボーイズ! Kanae! Momoko no koi / Gokuaku trio? Amoeba boys! 8. The Attractive Lady! Sedusa Part 1 / The Attractive Lady! Sedusa Part 2 魅惑の乙女! セデューサ その1 / 魅惑の乙女! セデューサ その2 Miwaku no otome! Sedusa sono 1 / Miwaku no otome! Sedusa sono 2 9. Coach Kaoru's Crash-Course Soccer! / Fuzzy in Love! コーチかおるの特訓サッカー！ / 恋するファジー! Coach Kaoru no tokkun soccer! / Koi suru Fuzzy! 10. Charisma Beautician Monster! Part 1 / Charisma Beautician Monster! Part 2 カリスマ美容師モンスター！その１ / カリスマ美容師モンスター！その２ Charisma biyoushi monster! sono 1 / Charisma biyoushi monster! sono 2 11. Princess Even in Space! / Chase the Cake Thief! 宇宙までプリンセス! / ケーキ泥棒を追え! Uchuu made Princess! / Cake dorobou wo oe! 12. The Soap Bubbles of First Love Part 1 / The Soap Bubbles of First Love Part 2 初恋のシャボン玉 その１ / 初恋のシャボン玉 その2 Hatsukoi no shabon dama sono 1 / Hatsukoi no shabon dama sono 2 13. Apprenticed by Mojo! The Amoeba Boys / The Camera Monster's Counterattack! モジョに弟子入り！アメーバーボーイズ / カメラモンスターの逆襲！ Mojo ni deshiiri! Amoeba Boys / Camera monster no gyakushuu! 14. The Gangreen Gang! Part 1 / The Gangreen Gang! Part 2 ギャングリーンギャング！ その１ / ギャングリーンギャング！ その2 Gyanguriin Gyan! sono 1 / Gangreen Gang! sono 2 15. The Targeted Fashion Show! / The Man! The Ramen Monster! 狙われたファッションショー! / 男！ラーメンモンスター! Nerawareta fashion show! / Otoko! Ramen monster! 16. Sorrow! Princess' Secret Part 1 / Sorrow! Princess' Secret Part 2 哀れ！プリンセスの秘密 その１ / 哀れ！プリンセスの秘密 その2 Aware! Princess no himitsu sono 1 / Aware! Princess no himitsu sono 2 17. Don't Let the Shutter Chance Escape! / Brotherly Love! The Electromagnetic Wave Monster シャッターチャンスを逃すな！ / 兄弟愛！電波モンスター Shutter chance wo nigasuna! / Kyoudaiai! Denba monster 18. Monster Tag Battle! Part 1 / Monster Tag Battle! Part 2 モンスター・タッグバトル! その１ / モンスター・タッグバトル! その2 Monster tag battle! sono 1 / Monster tag battle! sono 2 19. A Sorrowful Piano Lesson! / The Strongest! Keane-sensei 哀しきピアノレッスン! / 最強!キーン先生 Kanashiki piano lesson! / Saikyou! Keane-sensei 20. The Rowdyruff Boys Part 1 / The Rowdyruff Boys Part 2 ラウデイアフボーイズ その１ / ラウデイアフボーイズ その2 Rowdyruff Boys sono 1 / Rowdyruff Boys sono 2 21. The Waddling Rubber Duck Monster! / The Disliked Vegetables' Great Escape! プヨプヨアヒルのモンスター! / 嫌われ野菜の大脱出！ Puyo puyo ahiru no monster! / Kiraware yasai no dai dasshutsu! 22. The Most Evil of Them All, "Him"! Part 1 / The Most Evil of Them All, "Him"! Part 2 最凶最悪のカレ! その1 / 最凶最悪のカレ! その2 Saikyou saiaku no Kare! sono 1 / Saikyou saiaku no Kare! sono 2 23. Road of Love, Kabuki Monster! / The Insect King, That's Who! 歌舞伎モンスター、恋の道！ / 昆虫王は誰だ！ Kabuki monster, ai no michi! / Konchuu ou wa dare da! 24. Searching for Ken's Friend! Part 1 / Searching for Ken's Friend! Part 2 ケンの友達探し ! その1 / ケンの友達探し ! その2 Ken no tomodachi sagashi! sono 1 / Ken no tomodachi sagashi! sono 2 25. Mischievous Stationery! / Flowers Flowers Flowers! Itazura bunbougu! / Hana hana hana! イタズラ文房具！/ 花・はな・ハナ！ 26. Protect Santa! Part 1 / Protect Santa! Part 2 Santa-san wo sukure! sono 1 / Santa-san wo sukue! sono 2 サンタさんを守れ! その1 / サンタさんを守れ! その2 27. Grabbing and Eating! Sushi Monster! / Peach and Sapphire! Nigette tabete! Sushi monster! / Peach to Sapphire! 握って食べて！寿司モンスター！/ ピーチとサファイア！ 28. Ladies' Tag Battle! Part 1 / Ladies' Tag Battle! Part 2 レディース・タッグバトル! その１ / レディース・タッグバトル! その2 Ladies・Tag battle! sono 1 / Ladies・Tag battle! sono 2 29. Let's Go to the Dentist! / Saturday Powerpuff Fever 歯医者さんへ行こう！/ サタデー・パワパフ・フィーバー Haisha-san he ikou! / Saturday・Powerpuff・Fever 30. The Girls and "Him"! Part 1 / The Girls and "Him"! Part 2 ガールズとカレ! その１ / ガールズとカレ! その2 Girls to Kare! sono 1 / Girls to Kare! sono 2 31. Funtai's Rolling Spirit / Sedusa's Love Tactics!? フン太のコロガシ魂 / セデューサの恋は駆け引き!? Funtai no korogashi tamashii / Sedusa no ai wa kakehiki!? 32. Head Over Heels in Love with Momoko! Part 1 / Head Over Heels in Love with Momoko! Part 2 ももこに首ったけ! その1 / ももこに首ったけ! その2 Momoko ni kubittake! sono 1 / Momoko ni kubittake! sono 2 33. Runaway Momoko and Neapolitan! / Keane's Sympathy, Mojo's Affection! ももこの家出とナポリタン! / キーンの同情、モジョの愛情! Momoko no iede to neapolitan! / Keane no doujou, Mojo no aijou! 34. The House Where the Ghost Lives!? Part 1 / The House Where the Ghost Lives!? Part 2 お化けが住む家!? その1 / お化けが住む家!? その2 Obake ga sumu ie!? sono 1 / Obake ga sumu ie!? sono 2 35. We're Not Weeds! / Monster, The Laws of Compassion! オレたちゃ雑草じゃない! / モンスター、憐れみの令! Oretacha zassou shanai! / Monster, awaremi no rei! 36. Powerpuff Girls Z, Break Up!? Part 1 / Powerpuff Girls Z, Break Up!? Part 2 パワパフガールズＺ、解散!? その１ / パワパフガールズＺ、解散!? その2 Powerpuff Girls Z, kaisan!? sono 1 / Powerpuff Girls Z, kaisan!? sono 2 37. Burst-Out Comic Monster! / Girls, Day Off! Tobidasu no manga monster! / Girls, kyuugyou! 飛び出すマンガのモンスター! / ガールズ、休業! 38. We Are the Courtiers! Part 1 / We Are the Courtiers! Part 2 ふたりはトリマキーズ！その１/ ふたりはトリマキーズ！その2 Futari wa torima kiizu! sono 1 / Futari wa torima kiizu! sono 2 39. Little Ken's Big Wish! / Girlz, Flight Ban 小さなケンの大きなお願い! / ガールズ、飛行禁止令! Chiisana Ken no daikina onegai! / Girls, hikou kinshi rei 40. Girlz, TV, and Present!? Part 1 / Girlz, TV, and Present!? Part 2 ガールズとテレビとプレゼント!? その1 / ガールズとテレビとプレゼント!? その2 Girls to TV to present!? sono 1 / Girls to TV to present!? sono 2 41. She's Here! Shirogane Z / Girlz, Body Swap! 出ましたっ! シロガネーZ / ガールズ、転身! Demashita! Shirogane Z / Girls, tenshin! 42. Powerpuff Rowdy Boys! Part 1 / Powerpuff Rowdy Boys! Part 2 パワパフ・ラウディ・ボーイズ！その1 / パワパフ・ラウディ・ボーイズ！その2 Powerpuff・Rowdy・Boys! sono 1 / Powerpuff・Rowdy・Boys! sono 2 43. Save the Abducted Professor & Co.! / Fibbing Momoko's Misfortune! さらわれた博士たちを救え! / ウソつきももこの災難! Sarawareta Hakase-tachi wo sukue! / Usotsuki Momoko no sainan! 44. Kaoru Loves Biceps! Part 1 / Kaoru Loves Biceps! Part 2 かおるは上腕二頭筋がお好き！その1 / かおるは上腕二頭筋がお好き！その2 Kaoru wa jouwan nitoukin osuki! sono 1 / Kaoru wa jouwan nitoukin osuki! sono 2 45. Momoko and the Frog Prince / The Day Sedusa Disappeared!? ももことカエル王子様 / セデューサが消える日！？ Momoko to kaeru oujisama / Sedusa ga kieru hi!? 46. Desperate Situation! Girlz vs Him, Part 1 / Desperate Situation! Girlz vs Him, Part 2 絶体絶命！ガールズvsカレ！その1 / 絶体絶命！ガールズvsカレ！その2 Zettaizetsumei! Girls vs Kare! sono 1 / Zettaizetsumei! Girls vs Kare! sono 2 47. Companions On the Road, Mojo and Keane! / Sudden Appearance! Powerpuff Kids! 旅は道ずれ、モジョとキーン！/ いきなり登場！ パワパフキッズ！ Tabi wa michizure, Mojo to Keane! / Ikinari toujou! Powerpuff kids! 48. Miracle of Bubble Freedom, Part 1 / Miracle of Bubble Freedom, Part 2 シャボン・フリーダムの奇跡 その1 / シャボン・フリーダムの奇跡 その2 Shabon・freedom no kiseki sono 1 / Shabon・freedom no kiseki sono 2 49. Single Attack Shot!? Love Love Beam / Mojo's Nurse Day 一撃必殺！？ラブラブビーム！/ モジョのナースな一日！ Ichigeki hissatsu!? Love love beam! / Mojo no nurse naa hi! 50. Defeated Girlz Cooperation! Part 1 / Defeated Girlz Cooperation! Part 2 打倒ガールズ協同組合！その1 / 打倒ガールズ協同組合！その2 Datou girls kyoudou kumiai! sono 1 / Datou girls kyoudou kumiai! sono 2 51. Girlz, Beyond Time and Space! Part 1 / Girlz, Beyond Time and Space! Part 2 ガールズ、時空を超えて！その1 / ガールズ、時空を超えて！その2 Girls, jikuu wo koete! sono 1 / Girls, jikuu wo koete! sono 2 52. Girlz, Final Battle! Part 1 / Girlz, Final Battle! Part 2 ガールズ、最後の戦い！その1 / ガールズ、最後の戦い！その2 Girls, saigo no tatakai! sono 1 / Girls, saigo no tatakai! sono 2